


The Day James Potter Found Out

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Childhood Friends, Coming Out, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: James wants to ask Lily Evans out! Too bad Remus doesn't understand what unrequited love feels like. Why? Oh yeah, because he just so happens to be dating someone himself.Oneshot/drabble





	The Day James Potter Found Out

"I don't know how else to ask Lily out anymore!" James said as he collapsed dramatically onto his bed in the dorms. Remus spared him an admittedly sympathetic lance before he went back to reading his book. "It's almost like she isn't in love with me!" He continued. 

Remus rolled his eyes. Because that wasn't possible. "Well I'm dating someone, James, so I guess I could be of some help."

James paused in his pouting. "Wait. You're dating someone? Tell me who it is!"

"Well--"

"No wait." James said again. "I'll guess. Okay. Is she tall?"

"Yes," said Remus. 

"What color is her hair?"

"Black."

"Hm..." James said, before he paused again. "Um, not to be weird but if we're talking about the boob department is it like--"

"James." Remus tried not to smile. "It's not a girl."

James' eyes widened. "WHA--"

"I mean, I never said it was."

So who could it be? "Oh my god. Remus. I'm flattered but Lily is my one and only!"

What. "I said I'm dating him, James. Are we dating?"

"Oh..." Good point. "WAIT REMUS NO. WHY WOULD YOU DATE SNAPE?"

"What?"

"I THOUGHT WE WERE BEST FRIENDS!"

"Wait no what??"

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS--"

"Yes!"

"..." said James. 

"..." said Remus then, with a light pink blush. 

"...oh that makes so much sense."


End file.
